Even Death Itself cannot separate us apart
by IamDipperPines
Summary: What Happens when Gideon discovers that Mabel likes his twin brother? Find out in this fanfiction I created. Contains moderate pinecest.


It was a fine morning in the Mystery Shack. Soos was cleaning the Sascrotch, Mabel was knitting a new sweater, Wendy was reading her usual teen magazine, Stan was entertaining the tourists and I was reading my Journal 3. After the tourists had left Dipper went to Mabel's side. "Hey Mabel." Dipper said with a hint of shyness in his voice. " Hey Dipper. How's the things you plan on to wendy?'' Mabel replied Dipper with a bit of jealousy in her voice." Dude,This is your time to confess to her. Confess to her that you really love her more than you should." Dipper thought to himself before speaking to her. " Mabel, I have something to tell you. Meet me outside the front door. I will tell you everything when we get there." Dipper with a bit of strength in his talk to Mabel. " O-okay Dipper." Mabel told Dipper that she will go there when she's done with her knitting. "She really is cute and her silliness make me laugh. But the wrong thing is that she's my sister. MY TWIN SISTER!'' Dipper thought to himself loudly but when he heard Mabel getting closer he quietly spoke to himself "Okay Dipper. Just tell her how you feel then make your move then apologize." Dipper startled when he saw Mabel beside him then Dipper offered her a seat beside her."Alright Mabel here's the reason why I brought you here, promise me that you won't freak out." Dipper spoke nervously like he was gonna have a heart attack. " Sure Dipper." Mabel replied Dipper. " Okay here goes nothing, I think I love you more than I should. I m-mean that I love you as not a brother but a-" Before Dipper's sentence was complete Mabel put a finger on his lips gently. " I know Dipper, I know the signs of you liking me. I mean you always blush whenever I was near you and you try to hide it. You always stutter when you answer my questions and you always sweat whenever you see me.I know and I love you too the same way you feel."Mabel said as she leaned in closer to Dipper and kissed him on the lips. Dipper was shocked at first but melted with the kiss that Mabel gave him. Little did they know that Gideon was watching them in his infrared camera. " WHAT THE HECK?! DIPPER HAS FEELINGS FOR HIS TWIN SISTER MABEL?! THAT'S WHY HE WON'T GET ME TO HER!" Gideon said angrily at his camera then ran home. He was back at his house then to his room playing his mystery shack playset he created. " I'm gonna get you for this Dipper PInes and I'm gonna take the shack." Gideon looked through his Journal 2 book and he did not found a perfect solution to take him out. Then a idea popped into his head. " I know the perfect way to kill him but I better not regret this." Gideon spoke to himself when an evil grin appeared in his face. With his deal to do the work. He summoned Bill Cipher to kill Dipper,The Dream Demon. " Hahahahaha! It's good to be back at Gravity Falls!" Bill said happily "Look Demon! I need you to kill Dipper Pines!" Gideon said angrily. " Don't you worry I'll get him this time! Besides I'm the Dream Demon! I can manipulate anyone and I mean ANYONE. Well time for me to go! Remember Reality is an Illusion, The universe is a hologram buy gold bye!" then Gideon was alone in the Gleeful residence. When Bill entered Dipper's mind he quickly went to his painful memories. He then realized that Dipper's most painful memory was that Mabel was almost killed in the day that the one of the cursed wax figures was pointing an axe to her and just in time he stabbed the wax figure in the heart, causing it to melt rapidly. Back to Dipper's mind he cast a spell to make the memory into a dream. Dipper was sleeping safe and sound because he recieved his first kiss to his special someone and we knoiw who that is. Dipper was crying hard and then with a second his breathing stopped and he was dead.

The nightmare had come true. On the next day Mabel was happy and she was really excited at this day so she woke Dipper up " Come on Dipper wake up It's a very special day!" Mabel pokes Dipper's cheek and shook him. But alas he didn't move a muscle so now Mabel was getting really scared now." Dipper? Wake up." Mabel gently shook his brother to be awake but he still wasn't moving a single muscle. DIPPER WAKE UP!" Mabel shouted now teary eyed but within minutes she cried. "DIPPER! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE ME! YOU LIED!" Mabel shouted to Dipper's lifeless body. A few minutes after Stan heard the shouting and the crying so he went to the twins bedroom. " Mabel! What are you crying about?"Stan asked Mabel. " Gruncle Stan! Dipper's dead." Mabel replied to Stan who is now teary eyed when he heard Dipper is now dead. "It's gonna be alright kid. He was a good brother to you." Stan trying to comfort Mabel.

At the Funeral:

When the twins parents heard the shocking news that Dipper is dead they went to their Lamborghini Reventon their 'Emergency car' then they drove at the speed of 350 kph and luckily there weren't any police to stop them. When they arrived at Gravity Falls they went to the Mystery Shack and saw everyone devastated. Mabel though was missing so they asked Stan where they went. "Stan where is Mabel?" Mrs. Pines asked Stan who was sill depressed. " Oh she went to the bathroom." Stan replied Mrs Pines. " Ok Stan thanks." Then Mr and Mrs Pines went to the kitchen but only to their horror they saw a bloody knife, A note and Mabel who is now lifeless. They opened the note and read it the note says:

Dear mom and Dad,

I know that when you see this I am dead but don't worry. I am now happy because I am now with Dipper. I commited suicide because he is the only person to understand and completes me. It's like he was my serious and clever side and I was his silly and charming side. I hope that you can understand. Without him my life is nothing, the pain and suffering that If I live will never end. Please tell yourselves that you can make this life great without us. Don't worry about us! We're in a safe place now. Love Mabel.

Mr and Mrs Pines was shocked but they understood Mabel. True that her life may be miserable without his twin brother but she shouldn't die. They knew that Dipper and Mabel was so close. Closer than every brother and sister. They were Inseperatable.


End file.
